Naturally
by brittany12388
Summary: What would happen if Bella seriously kissed Jacob at the tent and realized he was the natural choice?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Yes, it is a short chapter. I hope you like it, R&R!_

As he kissed me, at first I was unwilling and I just let him kiss me. Then in the time of a second, I felt my body responding to him. I put my arms around his neck and let a small sigh escape my lips. Jacob, of course saw this as an opportunity to go for a little tongue action. As I felt his warmth all across me and in my mouth, I suddenly felt incredibly attracted him. Before I even processed it, I was making out with Jacob Black. Also I was in love with him.

Kissing Jacob was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. When Edward and I kissed, it could almost be compared to kissing frozen yogurt or a slab of ice. With Jacob it was like kissing warm chocolate. His mouth tasted like chocolate, I suppose he pigged out before the big fight, but he didn't have to be gentle and I certainly was enjoying myself. Then suddenly, and all too soon, he broke free from our kiss.

"Wow, that was amazing," I sighed, breathless.

"I told you that you loved me, and that we had chemistry," Jacob replied, looking smug.

"Well, I suppose you have a fight and I have some serious thinking to do," I said, looking down, wondering who I was going to pick.

"I love you, and pick me," Jacob told me, as he lifted my chin and gave me another kiss.

"I love you, too. Be safe. And hurry back," I told him.

Then as I began walking towards the tent, I began to cry. I love them both so much. I wished I could clone myself, or something. I opened the tent and got in my sleeping bag and started to sob. I knew what I had to do. I was just waiting for Edward to return. I finally realized who I had to be with. I just hope the other forgives me.

"Bella, what's wrong, did the dog hurt you," Edward asked, as he entered the tent.

"No, it's not that," I was able to reply between sobs.

"Then what is it love, you can tell me anything," he asked, concern crossing his face, no doubt.

"Edward, I need you to promise you won't kill him after I tell you this," I stated, after I sat up and was facing him.

"Of… Course. I would do anything for you," he told me, looking slightly worried.

"Okay, I love you. But I can't marry you. I love Jacob more. Please forgive me," I whispered, knowing that he would hear me as clear as a bell.

Edward then stood up, unzipped the tent and left me. He left me, just like he did so long ago. I rolled over and started sobbing while screaming Jacobs' name. Then I heard a growling noise at the door. Sighing, I walked over and opened the tent. It was Seth, and in his mouth was a folded up piece of paper. I took it from his mouth and he left.

_Bella,_

_I accept your decision and I forgive you. You made the choice that is best for you. May I please come into the tent and tell you what is happening in the battle, as Seth can't talk and Jacob is fighting?_

_-Edward_

"Edward, yes of course you can come in," I said, still upset.

"Thank you, right now everybody is doing well. The newborns were surprised by the werewolves, so we have the upper hand. Oh Emmett, nice one. Alice, Alice watch you-, oh, Jasper got it," Edward said, not showing any more emotion than that

"Edward, do you want to talk about what just happened between you and me," I asked, concerned.

"What is there to talk about, you made your choice," he said, smiling at me, but I could see the sadness.

"Are you okay? Aren't you sad? I mean no reaction is worse than you being pissed at me," I asked, seriously worried now.

"Don't worry, I will be okay. I did react, that's why I left the tent," he replied.

Then Seth began to howl and growl. Edward stood up and ordered me to stay in the tent. Victoria was here, finally.

_Authors' Note: this next section is all Edwards' Point of View. Enjoy!_

I felt like my entire soul had been ripped out of me. It was like there was no longer a reason for my existence. She was my reason for living and I no longer have that, but I understand her choice. Jacob can give her everything that I cannot. He can give her a life, a family and she can grow old with him. She will not have to leave everything she has behind in this life for him. I regret her decision and I want to kill the mongrel, but I could never hurt Bella. I love her too much, even if she did choose that overgrown watchdog.

Bella is like my brand of heroin and I do not know what I will do without her, I need her like humans need oxygen. Even when I left her a year and a half ago, I wanted to die. I missed her so much, that missed is not an apt description of how I felt. I want to die now, because I no longer have a reason to live. Who knows, maybe I will, since Victoria is waiting for me.

"Hello, Victoria," I called, knowing her every thought and exactly where she was, I could also hear her partner, Riley, fighting with Seth in the distance.

Then it all happened very quickly, Victoria went to jump on my back as I turned and struck her in the stomach. She shrieked in rage and tried to double back on me, but I read her mind before she could. Then as I went to hit her in the neck with my left hand, she grabbed and broke my right hand completely off. It hurt almost as much as having Bella break my heart. Then I jumped on top of her and tried to snap her neck off, but she bucked me off of her like I was weightless, and I slammed into a tree. When I stood up, I noticed that I had her arm in my hand. I quickly lit it on fire and ran after her, as she was heading for the tent.

Then I heard the sounds of Seth be-heading Riley, and as I turned, towards the noise, Victoria took the opportunity to break my right leg off, causing me to fall to the ground. Then suddenly everything went black.

_Author's Note: Now it's Back to Bella._

I heard a sound that could only be compared to glass breaking and then suddenly I heard a high pitched giggle. Suddenly I felt sick, sicker than a dog; I just knew that she had killed him. Edward was dead. I began to sob and during those sobs, I heard a voice outside of the tent, and a shiver went down my back. It was Victoria; she was right outside my tent, and no doubt, she was thirsty. Suddenly I heard growl and a scream; then nothing but silence and heavy panting. Then everything went black.

_One Day Later_

"Is she okay, Carlisle," Charlie asked.

"She should be waking up any moment now," Carlisle replied.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Remembering yesterday's events, I felt my eyes water up.

"Hi, Dad," I mumbled weakly to my father.

"Charlie, can I have a moment alone with my patient," Carlisle asked.

Charlie reluctantly stood up and left the room.

"Bella, how much do you remember from yesterday," Carlisle asked.

"I remember choosing Jake, Edward forgiving me, Edward and Victoria fighting, Edward losing, and then Seth killed Victoria," I answered, through sobs.

"Okay, then you do remember all of it; I have lost my son… If only we could cry," Carlisle replied, looking distraught.

"I am so sorry," I replied, continuing to cry, "Anyways, what did you tell Charlie," I asked, needing to know.

"I told him that when we were hiking this weekend, Edward was attacked by a bear and died, and that when we gave you the news, you fainted," he replied.

"Okay, is there anything I can do, are you guys moving, am I ever going to see you again," I asked, hurriedly, worried about losing Alice.

"There is nothing you can do Bella, yes we are moving, but not for another month, as the Volturi are waiting for us to turn you, but the wolves will keep you safe, and we promise to visit," he replied.

"Okay, how did Jake make it in the battle," I asked, worried about him.

"He is fine, he did very well, anyways I need to be with my family now, we hope to see you soon," he said, as he walked out the door.

Then Charlie came back, he looked worried and asked me if I was upset or needed anything, I told him that I needed to go see Jake. Then I told him that I loved Jacob. Charlie was surprised and told me to be safe. I got up and took a quick shower, and then I dressed and drove over to Jake's.

"Bella! How are you? I heard you fainted," Jacob asked, as he picked me up for a bone crushing hug.

"I am okay, I am sad that Edward died, but I happy that you are okay," I replied, a frown crossing my face.

"Honey, I am sorry, I know that you loved him, a lot, "he said, shrugging.

"Thank you, anyways I came here to tell you something," I replied, smiling

"What is it," Jacob asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Well, after you left, I told Edward that I loved you more and didn't want to be with him anymore, he told me that was okay, then he died; but the fact still stands, I love you," I said, with tears running down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, are you sure, I mean I love you, too, but…" Jacob asked, worried and confused.

"Jacob, I decided that I loved you after we kissed, not after he died. You are who I should have been with, not him, you were my natural choice," I replied, walking up to him and putting my arms around his chest.

"Well, hmm. Okay, then does that mean I am allowed to kiss you," Jake asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes, Jake, you are my one and only love, of course you are allowed to kiss me," I said, looking up at him.

Then before I knew it, Jake leaned down, and gave me the most breathtakingly, beautiful kiss ever. It was perfect, he put his hand behind my neck to grab my hair and he put his other hand on my lower back for support. Then he lifted me up onto the hood of my truck and pulled me closer to him; as wrapped my legs around his beautiful waist and continued to kiss my one and only love. Then he slowly moved his lips to my neck, creating a trail towards my chest. Dang! That boy could kiss, way better than Edward, by the way. Jacob was more passionate, enough said.

"Bella, can we go to my room? I just want to be inside before it starts to rain," Jake asked, causing me to look up, a storm was brewing.

"Yeah, I mean, kissing you is amazing, but I don't want to have to explain to Charlie why my clothes would've been wet," I said, smiling up at him.

Jacob picked me up and I swung my arms around his neck as he ran inside. He stopped just inside the door as Billy told us to be safe. Then he ran up the stairs and put me on the bed gently. I needed to talk to him, something was worrying me. Imprinting.

"Jacob, I love you, but what if you imprint, if I lost you, I would die," I asked, fear crossing my face.

"Bella, I think I already imprinted on you. I asked Sam about it one time and he said that my thoughts are a lot like his when he imprinted on Emily, so, no worries," Jacob said, shrugging, as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Are you sure? I mean…" I asked, almost crying, if Jacob imprinted on me, wow.

"Yes, Sam had the same thoughts the first time he laid eyes on Emily, I just didn't want to push, I knew you loved Edward and you just needed a friend," he said, sitting by me and giving me a hug.

Then he laid down and pulled me so I was laying on his chest. We were so perfect together. As my head was on his chest, I could feel his heart beating rapidly. I almost laughed; it was so nice to hear a heart beat other than mine. Then I realized I was making him nervous. So I did something unexpected, I rolled over on top of him so my body was pressing his and started to kiss him.

Jacob then twisted his hands into my hair as he kissed me back. It was a perfect, passionate kiss. Then I pulled his shirt off so I could look at those perfectly sculpted abs and that beautiful chest. I wondered how much he worked out. He was so warm and he smelled just like camping, which was nice. Then he did something unexpected to me, he began to pull my shirt off. I took a deep breath, I wasn't so sure I was ready to do this, and at least I didn't want to go all the way. Then as he pulled my shirt off, I realized why not. He just better not try to take anything else off.

He started to run his hands up and down my stomach and kissed my belly button, it was so nice. I liked to feel wanted and sexy. Only a man can achieve this, and no other man was willing to give it to me. Then I could hear Jake's heartbeat speed up and I knew it was time for a break. So, very slowly, I rolled off of him and moved into a position meant more for cuddling.

"What are you doing," Jake asked.

"I am not ready to go any further right now, I am still a virgin," I replied, blushing.

"Okay, I understand, how about we go out to dinner," he asked, kissing my forehead.

"Where," I asked, happy that he was respecting me.

"It's a surprise, but you will like it," Jake replied, smiling.

_A/N: This restaurant is an actual restaurant in Forks, Washington. I looked it up, it had great reviews!_

Then we walked outside to the Rabbit and we drove for about forty minutes and then we drove up to a white building, with a sign that read "South North Gardens". We were greeted by an attractive waitress and seated quickly. I noticed that Jake did not check her out. I looked at the menu and read through the menu quickly.I noticed that the Wonton Soup sounded good, so I ordered it.

It was delicious, perfectly cooked. The pork melted in my mouth. I would have to say it was one of the best Wonton soups I have ever tasted. Then as I looked up from my soup, I saw Jake attempting to swaollow his triple cheese burger whole. I nearly did a spit take because it was such an incredible sight. I also found it to be quite funny.

"Jake, there is no way you can get that whole thing in your mouth, you might want to cut it in half," I said, laughing.

"That is actually a very good idea. I think I shall do that," he replied, grabbing his knife and sawing the burger in half.

"I love you. But please don't choke," I said, smiling.

"Oh, Bells, don't you know, I can unhinge my jaw now," he said, with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny, Jake," I replied, I was almost done with my soup.

"This burger is amazing, and nearly gone, how is your soup thing," he asked.

"Good, I enjoyed it, thank you," I said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Your welcome," he replied.

Then we finished our dinners and left the resturant. Jake opened the door for me and then he got in and we started to leave. Then Emmett Cullen stopped in front of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. And this next part, I felt it was necessary, Bella deserves a little punishment. And BTW I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. _

"I need to talk to you, Bella," Emmett said, as he walked over to my door.

"Bella, what does this blood sucker want with you," Jacob asked, looking angry.

"Emmett wants to talk Jake, I will try to make it quick," I replied, nervous.

"I will be waiting and listening, if he makes one wrong move, I will kill him," Jake said, pissed.

I got out of the car, wondering what Emmett wanted. He looked sad, grief stricken; after all, his brother did die recently. Maybe that was why he was here. Maybe he needed some closure. I wasn't really sure.

"Bella, can we go a little further away from that mongrel," Emmett asked.

"Yes, if you promise not to call him anything besides his name, Jacob," I said, getting tired of the name calling.

"Okay," he said, and we began to walk behind the restaurant.

"Anyways, what is going on, Emmett," I asked, a bit worried.

"Well, I wanted to know what happened before Edward died and such," Emmett replied.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you what I remember," I said, and then I began the story.

_A/N: All of the next part is pulled directly from Chapter one, when the font changes back, you can stop skimming. _____

"Okay, Emmett, before Edward came back into the tent, Jacob and I shared a kiss, a life changing kiss, and then this is Edwards' and my conversation afterwards:

"Bella, what's wrong, did the dog hurt you," Edward asked, as he entered the tent.

"No, it's not that," I was able to reply between sobs.

"Then what is it love, you can tell me anything," he asked, concern crossing his face, no doubt.

"Edward, I need you to promise you won't kill him after I tell you this," I stated, after I sat up and was facing him.

"Of… Course. I would do anything for you," he told me, looking slightly worried.

"Okay, I love you. But I can't marry you. I love Jacob more. Please forgive me," I whispered, knowing that he would hear me as clear as a bell.

Edward then stood up, unzipped the tent and left me. He left me, just like he did so long ago. I rolled over and started sobbing while screaming Jacobs' name. Then I heard a growling noise at the door. Sighing, I walked over and opened the tent. It was Seth, and in his mouth was a folded up piece of paper. I took it from his mouth and he left.

_Bella,_

_I accept your decision and I forgive you. You made the choice that is best for you. May I please come into the tent and tell you what is happening in the battle, as Seth can't talk and Jacob is fighting?_

_-Edward_

"Edward, yes of course you can come in," I said, still upset.

"Thank you, right now everybody is doing well. The newborns were surprised by the werewolves, so we have the upper hand. Oh Emmett, nice one. Alice, Alice watch you-, oh, Jasper got it," Edward said, not showing any more emotion than that.

"Edward, do you want to talk about what just happened between you and me," I asked, concerned.

"What is there to talk about, you made your choice," he said, smiling at me, but I could see the sadness.

"Are you okay? Aren't you sad? I mean no reaction is worse than you being pissed at me," I asked, seriously worried now.

"Don't worry, I will be okay. I did react, that's why I left the tent," he replied.

Then Seth began to howl and growl. Edward stood up and ordered me to stay in the tent. Victoria was here, finally.

"That is what happened, I am not sure exactly what happened afterwards, but, I guess you could ask Alice, she probably saw it," I said, choking up and almost crying.

_A/N: This is exactly how I think Emmett would react, sorry about the swear words._

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking? How could you say that to him right before the big battle? Did you want him to die? What is wrong with you," Emmett asked, anger radiating off of him.

"I had to tell him, I could keep it in any longer. Besides, what else was I supposed to say when he asked me what was wrong? Lying to him about it then would have made it so much harder for me to tell him the truth later. Emmett, think about it," I said, not frightened.

"You are so selfish, you are also a slut. Yes, you are a slut. The man you loved dies and you just pick up and move on like nothing ever happened. How could you do that? I would expect you to be grieving and to be thoroughly upset. You didn't even love him, did you? There is no way you could have, otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to let go so easily," he said, looking at me like I was trash.

"Emmett, you have no freaking right to call me names. I made the decision that was best for me. I did love him, before he left. If he had never left, I would have never fallen for Jake. I am upset that Edward died, he was my first love, but Jake is my natural choice," I said, slightly stung by what he had said, and hating having to defend myself.

"Whatever, I don't care, as far as I am concerned, we are no longer friends, and Rosalie wants to kill you," he said, beginning to walk away.

"Fine, be like that, just remember, Edward did forgive me before he died, he took the high road," I said, pissed.

"It still doesn't change anything, good-bye Bella," Emmett said, and then he was gone.

I sat down, curled up into a ball, and began to cry. I was so upset and angry, and of course I began to cry. Then I heard Jacob approach. He didn't say a word. He just picked me up in his arms and kissed my hair. Then he carried me to the car. I stopped crying and he put me down. He looked concerned and he pulled me in for a hug. I just hugged him back, feeling complete.

"Are you okay, "he asked, taking my face in his hands.

"I will be, how much did you hear," I asked, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"All of it, and I am sorry, but I can understand Emmett's point of view. I also understand yours' too. And I have one question,"

"That is," I asked, slightly worried.

"Are you sure you are over Edward? Because I love you so much and I couldn't handle being the rebound," he asked, frowning.

"Jacob, we already had this discussion, I loved him, I always will, but you, you are who I should be with. I couldn't live without you if I tried," I said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Okay, I just want you to be sure," he said, and then he kissed me back.

"I am, I also think its time we talked to Charlie," I said, smiling.

"Oh, boy, he is going to be happy," Jacob said, starting the car.

"Yeah, he always liked you better," I replied.


End file.
